Baka
by IliiterateFool
Summary: She is his Baka and his Baka only. He doesn't care if her best friend is Koko, or that her senpai is Tsubasa. Or that she likes to hug them. Sakura Hinata is his Baka. He doesn't like it when she hugs Koko in that genie outfit.


Sakura Hinata, best friend of Hotaru Imai. And Sakura Mikan's adopted sibling, whom had no idea they were adopted, even though the two looked nothing alike. Hinata had midnight blue hair that stopped two inches above her waist, always tied in a braid. Her eyes were a nice shade of white, with no pupils. Her skin was like porcelain and her lips were a nice shade of pink. If it weren't for all of those baggy clothes she wore, she would've have many girls admiring her nice figure.

Her best friend Hotaru had gone to Gakuen Alice, without telling her or Mikan. Obviously, she was shocked and hurt, but she understand why Hotaru didn't tell them. Mikan didn't understand though, because she always rushed into many things without thinking. So when Hotaru had left after they chased her and said their good-bye, Hinata did not expect Mikan to be gone the next day with most of her and her Ojii-chan's savings.

Sighing angrily, she stomped out of her house and walked through the forest, until she reached by a lake. As she stooped down, she touched the water and closed her eyes, the water freezing into thick ice. Standing up, she held her hand out and balled it up tightly, forming a fist before the ice cracked and flew everywhere. Opening her eyes, she let out a calm sigh this time as the ice turned back into was a "power" she had recieved from either her Okaa-san, or her Otou-san. She had the "power" to turn any liquid into ice just by touching it, or wanting to turn it into ice by looking at it. Sometimes, she didn't need liquid to make ice, because it could just appear in her hand. She thought she would be considered wierd if anyone found out about her "power", so she hid it from everyone. Even Mikan and her Ojii-chan.

"Mikan-chan," Hinata said softly, as her eyes brimmed up with tears,"where are you?"

Not noticing a person watching her from the shadows, she cried silently.

_

_

A day after that, there was a huge commotion, as her Ojii-chan were arguing with the men in black suits, who had appeared at her house early in the morning.

"Where are you taking her?!"

Hinata looked at her angry Ojii-chan, she didn't know what to say. What could she say? She was being taken away because she had unusual "powers". Or what they called it, alice. They said she had the ice alice and said she could accidently kill someone if she doesn't learn how to control it. All of her stuff was already packed and was in the limo.

"Please sir, she would be taken where kids like her are the same. It would be a good thing, and we'll provide for the supplies for free," the man in the black suit said.

"NO! SHE'S THE ONLY GRANDCH-"

"Ojii-chan," Hinata interrupted, staring at him calmly.

She held her arms out and hugged him tightly.

"Ojii-chan, I don't want to leave!" she cried out softly."But I must!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"If I don't learn how to control my alice, I might end up killing someone on accident! And I don't want that! So please....Let me go, to Gakuen Alice," she pleaded.

And that was the last time she ever saw her Ojii-chan.

_

_

Hinata awkwardly exited the limo and had to run into the waiting room with the blond sensei named Narumi. She was surprised to see Mikan rushing towards her while crying. Glancing in front, her eyes met the black haired boy with dark brown eyes. Mikan glared at the boy, until he held out a pair of polka dot pattered underwear.

"See ya, "polka dot panties"," he waved, leaving the blond boy who Hinata thought was his friend.

"....."

"....."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_

_

Hinata hid behind Mikan nervously, as they were escorted to their new class. Glancing at her best friend, Hotaru though, she couldn't help but smile. She also gave Yuu Tobita, otherwise known as Iincho, a shy friendly smile. He returned her smile with his own. Hinata clutched onto Mikan tighter as Narumi opened the door to Elementary Division Class B, and was shocked to find chaos everywhere. People were floating everywhere, balls of paper being thrown, drawings coming alive, and some kids were playing instruments. Some were also eating, and others were probably asleep.

"Mikan, Hinata," Hotaru said, smacking Mikan with a horse hoof glove as Hinata dodged swiftly."We are complete strangers here, okay? I'm aiming for the best student award this year, and I don't want to get involved with both of your troubles. This school, isn't like normal school, but you two will somehow manage."

Hotaru left Mikan and Hinata by themselves, Mikan crying in Hinata's arms after she heard what Hotaru said to them.

_

_

"PERVERT MOLESTERS!!!!!!" Mikan screamed, pointing at the two named Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka.

Hinata stared at Mikan in shock, and then stared at the so-called-pervert-molesters. Glancing back and forth between them repeatedly.

"Mikan-chan, I think you should stop," Hinata said nervously, tugging on Mikan's sleeves.

"YADDA! THOSE TWO ARE THE ONE SHOULD APOLOGIZE!!" Mikan screeched, pointing at the two.

Hinata glanced at Natsume, and their eyes met for a second again, before she glanced at Ruka.

"Mikan-chan, please sto-AH!"

She felt herself be lifted up and stared down at Mikan.

"Watch what you say to Natsume-san! Or else something bad will happen to her!" the bald boy exclaimed, glaring at Mikan.

Hinata let out a cry as she was suddenly falling, closing her eyes, she expected to land on something hard. But she felt a something soft and warm, cushioning her fall. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a light brown haired boy, smiling at her.

_'Who is he?' _Hinata thought, staring at him with a blush on her face.

"Who is he?" the boy suddenly said, staring at her with his light brown eyes."I'm Kokoroyomi Yome, Koko for short."

_'Mind reader,' _Hinata thought, before looking down at herself and blushing again in embarassment.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Mikan exclaimed, helping her up."DAIJOBU?!"

Hinata nodded while staring at the mind reader. Suddenly, Mikan was lifted into the air instead of her this time.

"I'll ask you one more time," Natsume said, staring up at Mikan, though he was secretly staring at Hinata."What's your alice?"

Mikan said nothing but stuck her tounge out at Natsume. Hinata almost wanted to punch Mikan for her idiocicness.

"Come to think of it," Koko said, reading Mikan's mind."I wonder what my alice is. The sensei told me I was an alice, but I haven't seen any signs of being one. Am I really, am I really an alice?"

Hinata gasped and swiftly caught Mikan as she fell to the ground, crashing onto the floor painfully. They sat up as Mikan fretted over her injuries, worried. As Hinata waved it off, she stared at Koko in wonder as Sumire started to explain why alices are so important. Before she realized it, the same person who had lifted them up, pulled Mikan's hair and attacked her. Hissing in anger, she stood up and snapped her fingers, watching as ice surrounded his body. Lifting her hand up and swinging it to the left, the ice followed her movements and the poor bastard crashed into the wall and the ice shattered and flew everywhere. She glared at everyone, as they stared at her in fear.

"Don't touch Mikan," she said calmly, yet dangerously."Or I swear till the day I die, I _will _kill you."

That was the day Hyuuga Natsume took interest in the new girl.

_

_

"Since no one wants to be your partner, I decided one earlier!" Narumi exclaimed, smiling."From today on, Hinata-chan's partner is Hyuuga Natsume! And Mikan-chan's partner can be Nogi Ruka!"

"E-EH?!"

"D-datte sensei!" Hinata exclaimed, waving her arms around franticly."Can't someone else be my partner?! L-like...e-eto...uhh...Koko-san for instance?!"

"Watashi?" Koko asked, pointing at himself while smiling.

"Hmmm....nope!"

And then the most shocking thing happened.

Hinata screamed.

_

_

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!" Mikan screamed running after the trashcan that seemed to also run away from them.

"ARGH! THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!" Hinata growled, frustrated."I'LL FREAKING GET YOU!"

She instantly jumped up and made a skateboard using ice, sliding everywhere just to catch the trashcan that was running away from her. Reaching next to it, she touched the trashcan and it immediatly froze in place. Sighing in relief, she stepped off of the skateboard, as Mikan appeared next to her while panting hardly. Mikan opened it just as Narumi said it was a trashcan that process trash and turned them into fertilizer. Both froze in shock at the smell it leaked out, and Hinata lost concentration on the ice that it managed to escape.

"HINATA-CHAN, CATCH IT!"

Hinata nodded and skated on her ice again, both of them chasing after the freaking barf can. What they didn't know, was that Ruka and Natsume were watching them from behind a bush secretly. Natsume eyed Hinata for a few more minutes in slight interest, before he left.

_

_

"ALICE FESTIVAL IS STARTING!"

"Well then," Tsubasa started, grinning," it's finally time for the S.A. type class's role playing game: Aladdin and the magic lamps, to make its' debut! We've worked hard until now, so put your hearts into attracting tons of people!"

"TSUBASA-SENPAI IS SO COOL!" Mikan and Hinata cheered, laughing.

"You two are pretty kawaii in that get-up also," Misaki commented.

Both Hinata and Mikan were dressed in the same genie outfit. Difference is, Hinata wore a skirt and the outfit was a light blue color, instead of pink. It had showed her well developed curves and her bouncy you-know-what. If you don't, you must be dumb. Hinata blushed in embarassment, though Mikan grinned and pumped her fist up.

"Let's do our best," Hinata quietly exclaimed, smiling at everyone.

_

_

Everyone sighed, depressed at why no one wanted to come. And because of those three high-schoolers said their RPG would be a waste of their time. Hinata stared down at the ground as her eyes brimmed with tears, _again. _Tsubasa stared down at her, then he smiled and lifted her up, earning a gasp from her.

"Why are you getting upset over something like that?" Tsubasa asked, grinning.

"I'm not!" Hinata denied, wiping her eyes."I just got dirt in my eyes, that's all!"

"Heh, well this handicap will actually give us an advantage. We may have lost those customers, but we'll win everyone once we get one. They won't look forward to be coming here, so we'll exceed their nonexistent expectations and they'll end up having a good time. It's as simple as that, right? Don't you think we're in the best position for this?"

Hinata stared at him and nodded as they all cheered something that didn't make sensei. She turned around as Mikan greeted Ruka and Sumire.

_

_

"Oi, isn't that Natsume?" one of them gossiped, staring at them.

"What? No way."

"It's true. But why is he here?"

Natsume, Koko, and Ruka were all in the RPG, with Natsume and Koko pulling on Ruka's fake rabbit ears.

"Ah, Mikan-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, climbing over the board."Natsume and Koko-kun is actually here!"

She jumped down as Mikan started to climb over to see for herself, and ran towards them.

"Your belly-button's showing," Koko said, smiling as he read Natsume's mind.

"Koko-kun!" she greeted, hugging him while ignoring.

Koko kept on smiling but deep down inside, he was blushing while mentally scared. Why was he scared? Because Natsume said he wanted to kill him in his mind for letting Hinata touch him. Sure both of them became best friends, but Koko still valued his life and didn't want to die an early death from Natsume's painful fire. Holding onto him, Mikan and Sumire also appeared.

"What's with that get-up?" Natsume asked dryly, staring up and down at Hinata.

She let go of Koko and stood next to Mikan while smiling. Tilting her head, cutely must I add, and looked down at herself. She then turned towards Mikan with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"It doesn't look good on me?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes and reached over, pulling Hinata's top to look inside.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you're much bigger than you seem," he commented, before letting her top go.

Hinata stared at him shocked, as the crowd backed up from them, and her face flushed with embarassment. As she shook in anger, she let out a frustrated scream before hugging Koko while crying. Koko nervously laughed while patting her back, also blushing since he kind of peeked.

"Kora! Why are you two slacking!"

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" Hinata cried out, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck while he instantly picked her up, like he does with Mikan.

"Ah, something happened," Tsubasa said, rubbing her back soothingly.

He glanced down at Ruka and Natsume. Natsume glared at him for a minute.

"Let's go, Ruka," Natsume demanded, turning around to leave.

Tsubasa stared at him, confused, before he got an idea and pulled Hinata into a tighter grip. Hearing a squishing sound, both Ruka and Natsume turned around to glare at Tsubasa, as he and Mikan sweatdropped. Mikan watched in dread as Natsume entered the RPG, and wondered what had Tsubasa and Hinata got into.

_

_

"Natsume?" Hinata asked, as she stared down at him from the carpet.

"So you realy are at the end," Natsume sighed, face-palming himself."Hurry up and let me hear your task."

"A-ah, hai!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing in embarassment."You have to get me down from this carpet, without touching me, within thirty second. Using your alice against me is useless, since I'll just put it out with my ice."

"Tch, so I can't use fire."

Digging in his pocket, he threw the talking cockroach at her. Catching it, she stared at the insect for a second or so, before setting it down next to her.

"I'm not afraid of insects, Natsume," Hinata said, staring at him calmly.

Natsume let out a scoff, before he gasped and clutched his head in pain, falling to the floor as his breathing became ragged. As she suddenly remember everytime he used his alice, his life span would shortened and he could die at any minute. Jumping down from the carpet, she landed next to him and tilted his head up. Staring at him worriedly, she pressed her hand on his chest, she found out his heart was beating normally. Scrunching up her face in confusion, she looked up at him to see he was doing fine.

"Baka," he commented."I was faking."

"Faking?" Hinata repeated, before breaking out into a smile.

She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"What are y-"

"I'm so glad you're actually fine. If that really was real, and you died, I don't know what would happen," Hinata sighed.

Natsume could feel his cheeks heat up as he stared at the girl hugging him.

"Baka," he commented again, smiling slightly.

_

_

Hinata sighed and followed Natsume and Ruka around, since Natsume chose her lamp on accident. And now, she was technically his slave for the day. She walked around with them until she saw Hotaru and Iinchou, and dashed over to them immediatly. Engulfing Hotaru in a hug, she smiled widely.

"Ohayou Hotaru-chan!" Hinata greeted.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," Hotaru greeted quietly.

"Oi, baka, don't leave without telling us," Natsume said, irritated.

"Ah, gomen Natsume!" Hinata apologized, kissing his cheek."Are you still angry now?"

Natsume said nothing but continued to glare at her. They then sat in the benches and watched Mikan participate the Calvary game Hotaru invented. Hinata gasped as one of the kid made the machine fly and it got stuck.

"HELP ME!" he cried out, as he was losing control over the machine.

Hinata stood up quickly, ignoring the stares she was getting from her friends, and made ice appear in thin air, jumping on top, she propelled herself upwards as more ice appeared until she could get towards the jacked up machine the kid was in.

"Stay still!" Hinata demanded."I'll be over there in just a second!"

"ONEE-CHAN!" he exclaimed.

Hinata sped up the ice slightly, before jumping inside, and holding the boy to her closely. Hinata let out a yell as she and the boy fell off of the robot. Hinata covered him, so that she was getting injured instead of him. Landing on her back, she sighed in relief but flinched in pain slightly. Not noticing that her friends were rushing towards her, she stared down at the boy worriedly, even though she was covered in scratches and was bleeding profusely. As a crowd gathered, one high-schooler pushed his way through and knelt down.

"KENJI!" he exclaimed, hugging the kid."Daijobu?!"

"Un!"

"Arigatou, you saved my Otouto," he said, thanking Hinata.

"Iie, it's no problem," Hinata said, smiling.

Gasping, she clutched onto her fractured elbow. It wasn't until she noticed another high-schooler that resembled Hotaru knelt down by her. His hands glowed a bright golden color, and when he touched her injuries, she felt no pain.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Iie, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Hinata shooked her head, dazed as all of them were talking nonsense. Before she realized that the older brother was going to be in danger, she stood in front of him and took all of the pain, but it was doubled. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kenji screamed, kneeling down to her level.

Panting, she wobbled slightly to sit up and glared at Imai-san.

"You already transferred my pain to a person, which was me, so you can't transfer it to Kenji's Aniki," Hinata said faintly.

"Hmph, why save him when it's his fault you're injured?"

"Because," Hinata answered, her eyes slowly closing,"I chose to save him, despite knowing that I'll get injured."

She then proceeded to pass out.

_

_

Snapping her eyes open, she sat up quickly and realized she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked herself.

"In my room, baka."

Glancing at the doorway, she realized it was Natsume. Smiling as Natsume approached her, she pulled him down on the bed with her. As he glared at her, she cuddled up with him, noticing at that he felt warm.

"Natsume, were you forced to take me to your room?"

"Yes."

"Liar," Hinata giggled."You answered to quickly."

"Urusai," Natsume dryly said, glaring at her.

"Ne ne, why don't you just admit you have a crush on me?" Hinata asked, teasing him slightly.

"Hmph, like someone would actually like an ugly girl like you," Natsume scoffed.

"Oh," Hinata said, disappointed.

She frowned and shifted her body, standing up from the bed.

"I'm going back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow, Natsume," Hinata said, smiling forcefully.

Before she could even get to the door, she was pulled back on the bed by Natsume. Staring at him in confusion, she was then surprised as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep here, I'll return you to Kokoroyomi tomorrow," he said, before falling asleep.

_'.....Is he...jealous?' _Hinata thought, confused.

_

_

Hinata didn't expect to be trapped in the haunted house with Natsume. Or to be seperated from Ruka and Mikan. Sighing she thought back to when she first came here. Of how she was always shy, and was scared of Natsume. Of how Koko became her best friend. And then she remembered when she started to hate Natsume's guts that she was never shy around him anymore. And then...she fell in love with him. How? She never understood why really. She just knew, she loved him.

It then became her daily ritual to tease him. She would also do affectionate things only couple do, like kiss each others cheek, hold hands, hug each other. Hinata did that on multiple occasions. But she also did that with Koko because he was her best friend, and she had only friendly intentions. Tsubasa, because she saw him as a her Aniki. Staring at Natsume, who was sitting across from her, she couldn't help but smile. Funny thing is, he never rejected her affections towards him. Hearing a slight creak, she let out a gasp, and wrapped her arms around her. She was scared, no doubt about it. She wanted to sit next to Natsume and make him hold her, but he'd probably think she was pathetic.

"Oi, baka," Natsume called out.

Looking up, she noticed Natsume pat the spot next to him. She nodded and stood up, walking over to him and took her spot. As they sat in the calm silence, they both realized they liked each other a lot. Okay, screw this. That did not happen okay. Hinata would end up gasping or letting out a small scream once in a while when she heard a lot of creaking sounds, makking Natsume pissed off. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her forward, and forced her to sit on his lap.

"Natsume?"

"Urusai, I'm tired of hearing you screaming."

Hinata nodded and leaned into his arms. As minutes passed by Hinata got tired of the silence, and decided to ignore Natsume's demand.

"You know Natsume," Hinata began,"I hated you when I first met you."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Natsume hissed.

"I thought you were a snotty bastard who had a stick shoved up his ass," Hinata continued, ignoring his constant growling."But...after all these times I spend with you.....I kept on thinking about you more often, and I kept feeling wierd around you. Almost as if...as if I couldn't breathe....."

"Continue," Natsume said, interested, instead of angry like before.

"Natsume," Hinata sotly said, turning towards him."I like you."

"Figures," Natsume smirked.

"Eh?"

He pulled her closer to him. As their lips were about to meet, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru appeared.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you two doing?"

"RU-"

Natsume sighed and smashed his lips onto hers before she could continue screaming, not caring if there was an audience. Hinata's eyes widened, before she pushed him off.

"WE'RE IN FRONT OF PEOPLE?! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST BE CONSIDERATE?!"

"No."

"ARGH!I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KI-"

Natsume locked lips with her again, smirking as she blushed bright red.

_'Looks like I beat Kokoroyomi,' _Natsume thought.

Pulling back, he sucked on her neck a little bit, leaving a hickey.

"You're my baka, so don't hug anyone other than me."

_

_

**Akuma: **Argh, I had a hard time writing this oneshot because I haven't read or watched Gakuen Alice in a long time. So please forgive me if it sucked.

**Tenshi: **People, don't forgive her. And this oneshot is dedicated to **xAngel-of-Hellx. **We hope you like it.

**Daisuke: **I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR DA NEXT ONESHOT!!!!!!! OHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE A SPIN-OFF JUST FROM THIS ONESHOT, PLEASE MESSAGE AKUMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akuma: **Don't call me Akuma-chan, Daisuke. Anyways, tell me if you like this oneshot in the review.


End file.
